There Is More Behind The Scar
by Aquafirenze
Summary: "Tidak normal? Tidak sempurna? Cacat? Begitukah selama ini kau memandang adikmu sendiri?" balas Sasuke dingin. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Kaulah yang keliru memandangnya." Sibling's love Neji-Hinata, SasuHina.AU


**Title: There Is More Behind The Scar  
Author: Firenze Firefly  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Sasuke-Hinata, sibling's love Neji-Hinata  
Genre: Drama, Family**

**Chapter: One-shot  
Warnings: AU**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya.  
Summary: **

"**Tidak normal? Tidak sempurna? Cacat? Begitukah selama ini kau memandang adikmu sendiri?" balas Sasuke dingin. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Kaulah yang keliru memandangnya." AU**

* * *

**((( There Is More Behind The Scar)))**

* * *

Neji berdiri dengan sabar di depan kantor TU sekolahnya. Mata putihnya mencari-cari sosok yang sedari tadi dinantinya.

"Oi, Neji, pulang yuk!" ajak Lee. Remaja berbaju hijau itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan keras.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Duluan saja! Aku nunggu Hinata," tolak Neji pendek.

"Kau kakak yang baik," puji Lee. Dia dan Neji bersahabat sejak SD. Dulu mereka sering pulang bareng. Kadang sepulang sekolah, duo cowok itu tidak langsung meluncur pulang, melainkan mengembara dari kafe atau toko buku satu ke toko lain. Saat itu Neji langsung bersedia jika diajak bermain.

Neji mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya," ujar Lee sembari melangkah menuju gerbang.

Sekelebatan warna indigo membuat Neji mengalihkan mata. Gadis yang dinantinya sudah datang.

Hinata, adiknya, berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya. Dia bukan gadis ceria yang suka blak-blakan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Bukan gadis yang menebarkan pesona yang membuat pria bertekuk lutut seperti si cantik Ino. Hinata berbeda karena…dia memang berbeda.

Parasnya tidak mulus. Tiap kali menatap wajah sang adik, Neji selalu dirundung perasaan bersalah. Karena dialah Hinata jadi seperti sekarang, sangat pemalu. Dan gara-gara Nejilah, terdapat bekas luka permanen di dahi dan sekitar mata Hinata.

"Neji, ayo pulang," suara lembut Hinata menyentak Neji dari lamunannya.

"Heeh," balas Neji. Dengan protektif remaja berambut panjang itu melingkarkan lengan di bahu Hinata. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka melempar pandangan heran dan penasaran pada Hinata. Tanpa ampun Neji melotot tajam pada siswa tidak tahu diri itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran karena melihat kakaknya mendelik.

"Tidak," jawab Neji pendek.

Ada rasa bersalah dan sakit hati tiap kali Hinata mendapat tatapan yang mengarah pada wajahnya. Di dahi dan samping matanya terdapat guratan bekas luka yang tak akan hilang kecuali dengan operasi plastik, hal yang terang-terangan ditolak Hinata.

Saat itu Neji dan Hinata hendak menyeberang jalan raya. Dengan ceroboh, tanpa melihat kanan kiri Neji melangkahkan kaki. Bocah kelas lima SD itu tidak tahu ada mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya. Hinata, yang ketika itu kelas empat SD, berteriak dan memperingatkan Neji. Malangnya Neji terpaku. Kakinya lemas seperti jelly. Pada akhirnya Neji hanya lecet, tapi Hinata yang menariknya malah bernasib malang. Mobil itu menabrak tubuh kecilnya, membuatnya terpelanting ke ujung jalan.

Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan Hinata kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan kepala gadis kecil itu terluka sangat parah. Operasi darurat dilakukan demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, dokter memberitahu keluarganya bahwa Hinata mungkin saja tidak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Efek kecelakaan itu bisa berdampak pada syarafnya.

Hal yang membuat Neji kagum pada adiknya –bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian- adalah keputusan Hinata cilik untuk tidak mengoperasi wajahnya. Dengan tegas bocah itu menolak mempermak wajah mungilnya.

Banyak orang menyayangkan keadaan rupa Hinata. "Dia gadis yang sangat cantik, kalau saja tak ada bekas luka itu." Kalimat semacam itulah yang sering mampir ke telinga Neji.

Kecelakaan itu tak hanya mengubah wajah Hinata, tapi juga perilaku Hinata dan Neji. Hinata tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat pemalu. Neji curiga bahwa hal itu dikarenakan perasaan rendah diri yang mendera Hinata. Sedang Neji, jika sebelumnya bocah itu suka mengusili adiknya, perlahan mulai protektif terhadapnya.

"Neji," panggil Hinata lembut.

Neji melirik adiknya. "Ya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan kok pulang sendiri," ujar Hinata, agak gugup. "M-mungkin saja kau ingin pulang bareng teman-temanmu, atau main dulu sebelum pulang," lanjutnya terbata mengingat kebiasaan teman-temannya yang demikian.

Dahi Neji mengernyit. "Aku tidak suka mampir-mampir sambil memakai seragam sekolah," katanya tegas.

"Oh," Hinata menunduk, memandang jalan dengan segenap perhatian. Kalau saja Neji tidak menariknya, dia sudah akan menabrak seseorang.

Si cowok yang hampir dicium kepala Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dia memiliki mata elang yang kelam. Dia mengawasi Hinata sejenak sebelum kembali ngobrol dengan temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Ma-ma-maaf," ujar Hinata, suaranya gagap.

Sang cowok kembali menoleh. "Hn," gumamnya tak jelas. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada wajah Hinata. Matanya sedikit melebar, tapi kemudian meneruskan jalan.

"Hei, besok nonton, yuk!" ajak Neji, mengalihkan perhatian adiknya.

"Eh? Mau nonton film apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Kakaknya super cerdas. Jika Neji mengajaknya ke toko buku, Hinata tak akan menaikkan alis. Bioskop adalah tempat yang jarang sekali dikunjungi Neji. Kadang Hinata bertanya-tanya, apakah Neji memang menikmati film yang mereka tonton.

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Yang bagus," jawabnya cepat. "Bosan belajar terus," imbuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Mata lavender-putihnya bersinar, bibirnya tertarik. Dia tampak manis. Namun pada saat yang sama, luka di dahi dan pelipisnya juga semakin terlihat karena ototnya tertarik. Hati Neji mencelos tiap melihatnya. "Aku tak percaya kau bosan belajar," ungkap gadis itu.

"Jadi murid kelas dua belas benar-benar menjenuhkan, lho," tutur Neji. Dia tertawa kecil. Dia tak mengacuhkan beberapa siswa yang terpesona oleh wajah tampannya. "Tiap hari dijejali pelajaran dan beban moral soal kelulusan. Oh, Hanabi juga ingin nonton. Kita pergi bertiga," putusnya.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tiap _hang out_ bersama, Neji selalu jadi magnet kaum hawa. Tubuhnya jangkung dan langsing, rambutnya panjang dan indah. Neji bagai oase di antara kerumunan orang yang memadati _mall _dan bioskop. Hinata bahkan merasa kalah dari kakaknya. Tak ada yang menoleh padanya. Gadis itu yakin sekali siapa pun tak akan percaya jika dia mengatakan Neji dan dia bersaudara.

"Aku beli tiket, kalian tunggu di sini," pinta Neji sebelum menghilang ke loket.

"Kak, tidak beli minum, nih?" tanya Hanabi seraya menarik rok kakaknya.

Hinata menunduk. "Setelah Neji dapat tiket, kita beli camilan," ujarnya.

Berada di antara Neji dan Hanabi kadang membuat Hinata rendah diri. Gadis muda itu merasa seperti Si Itik Buruk Rupa diantara sekawanan angsa cantik. Tidak, Hinata tidak menyesal mendapatkan luka di wajahnya. Malah, ingatannya tentang kecelakaan itu semakin samar. Memang benar jika ada pepatah mengatakan semua tumbuh bersama waktu, kecuali luka hati. Dia sangat bersyukur Neji sehat walafiat. Mungkin bagi orang kebanyakan, keputusannya tidak mengizinkan pisau operasi mempermak wajahnya adalah hal yang sangat keliru. Membiarkan bekas luka yang kini tampak seperti luka bakar itu jelas membuat wajahnya cacat, tidak sempurna atau mulus seperti wajah orang kebanyakan. Tapi yang diingatnya dengan jelas, saat itu para dokter menyatakan bisa membuat kulitnya mulus, tapi yang tak bisa dihindari adalah wajah Hinata tak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Hinata cilik tidak ingin wajahnya berubah jadi wajah asing. Karena itu dia rela wajahnya seperti monster, asalkan esensi aslinya tak berubah.

Akhirnya tidak sabaran menunggu, Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Neji bahwa dia dan si bungsu akan membeli minuman dulu. Orang-orang menyingkir memberi jalan untuk mereka. Beberapa tampak terang-terangan heran dengan bekas luka keriput gadis Hyuuga itu, sedang sisanya cuma membatin dalam hati.

Hanabi yang membawakan _popcorn _dan minuman sedang Hinata membayar. Saat selesai memasukkan kembalian ke dompet, Hinata merasa ada yang mengamatinya. Meski tak nyaman, Hinata sudah terbiasa. Wajahnya memang 'tidak biasa'.

"Kalau menunduk terus seperti itu, kau akan menabrak orang," tegur suara berat di depannya.

Refleks Hinata menengadah. Ternyata itu siswa yang nyaris ditumbuk kepalanya kemarin. "Ma-ma-maaf," gumamnya gugup. Barulah Hinata sadar siapa cowok itu. Siapa yang tidak grogi jika yang menyapa adalah Sasuke Uchiha?

"Tidak usah minta maaf," tolak Sasuke tajam. Mata elangnya mampir ke kepala Hinata.

Hanabi hanya mengamati. Bocah cilik itu ingin mengintervensi. Dia tidak rela ada seorang cowok bertampang cakep namun judes membuat kakaknya gelisah. Namun intuisinya mengatakan si anak laki-laki itu tidak akan menyakiti Hinata.

"Kita seangkatan," gumam Sasuke, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? I-iya," ujar Hinata membenarkan.

"Aku tahu kau," imbuh Sasuke. "Mata putihmu itu, pasti mata Hyuuga," tegas Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama tahu keduanya memiliki wajah terkenal, namun oleh sebab yang bagai langit dan bumi. Sasuke populer karena wajah tampannya, sedang Hinata karena wajah dengan bekas lukanya.

Hinata agak senang. Tadinya dia mengira Sasuke tahu tentangnya gara-gara lukanya. Mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikan hal lain dari wajahnya membuatnya gembira.

Hanabi jadi sungkan untuk nimbrung diantara percakapan kakak tersayangnya dengan Sasuke. Walau Hinata membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan kalimat yang terpatah-patah, Hanabi melihat ada perubahan wewarnai rupa Hinata. Si tengah itu tampak senang.

* * *

Neji gelisah.

Sudah beberapa kali dia melihat si bocah Uchiha itu mendekati adiknya. Kadangkala remaja itu melihat mereka ngobrol di kantin, atau bercakap-cakap di luar perpustakaan. Hinata dan Sasuke tidak sekelas. Otak Neji menelaah bahwa pertemuan-pertemuan kecil itu bukannya tidak disengaja.

Binar-binar cemerlang mulai tampak di mata Hinata. Sebelumnya mata lavender-putih itu suram, namun akhir-akhir ini tidak lagi. Hinata lebih ceria. Dia juga lebih terbuka.

Neji ingin mengkonfrontasi Sasuke, namun jadwal belajarnya di sekolah sangat padat. Sebagai siswa kelas dua belas, dia tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran dan melenggang santai seperti saat dia kelas sepuluh dan sebelas.

Ketika kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata jadian sudah terdengar santer, Neji menemui cowok itu. Saat itu Sasuke sedang ngobrol dengan Naruto. Mengetahui bahwa yang menghampirinya dengan muka panas adalah si sulung Hyuuga, Sasuke sengaja berjalan dan menuju pelataran parkir samping yang sepi. Naruto bukan orang yang peka terhadap hal beginian, karena itu Sasuke beranjak dan menunggu Neji.

"Aku dengar kau jadian dengan adikku," tukas Neji tanpa basa-basi. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak tampak tenang.

Sasuke meneliti sosok menjulang di depannya. Dia termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran anak seusianya, namun Neji masih lebih jangkung. Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab hati-hati, "Iya, kami sudah jadian."

Jika ada petir langsung menyambar di pagi cerah itu, Neji tak akan sekaget itu. Rupanya menerka yang terjadi dan mendengarnya secara langsung dari si tersangka sendiri adalah hal yang berlainan.

"Se-sejak kapan? Kenapa?" tanya Neji terbata. Mata putih-keabuannya terbelalak tak percaya.

Sasuke menatap kakak pacarnya. Sesaat kelebatan emosi melintas di mata hitam beningnya. "Tidak terlalu lama. Sudah jelas kan, kami jadian karena saling suka," tuturnya kalem.

Neji mendengus. "Suka? Pada adikku?" Remaja itu menggeleng. "Apa yang membuatmu suka Hinata? Dengan tampangmu kau bisa dapat cewek yang kau mau, tapi kenapa Hinata?"

"Kau merendahkan adikmu sendiri," cibir Sasuke pedas. Alisnya berkerut tanda tak suka. Percuma menghadapi Neji dengan tampang _stoic_. Pemuda itu merasa ada banyak kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Neji. Mereka berdua sama-sama cerdas, menutupi sesuatu dan berkelit-kelit malah bukan hal yang bagus.

Gelengan kepala Neji menjawab ucapan Sasuke. "Aku tidak meremehkan adikku. Kau tahu bahwa Hinata tidak sempurna, kan? Tidak salah bila aku curiga ada udang di balik batu."

Kali ini Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di dada. Dia tetap kalem menghadapi pemuda di depannya. Neji tampak siap melayangkan bogem mentah padanya, namun Sasuke tidak gentar. "Hinata tidak sempurna?" ulang Sasuke tenang meski wajahnya mengeras. "Apanya yang kurang?"

"Dia tidak normal seperti gadis kebanyakan," sembur Neji, marah. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke memberitahunya bahwa lidahnya terpelintir. Neji tersadar, dia salah mengucapkannya.

"Tidak normal? Tidak sempurna? Cacat? Begitukah selama ini kau memandang adikmu sendiri?" balas Sasuke dingin. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Kaulah yang keliru memandangnya."

Dicecar bertubi-tubi seperti itu membuat Neji terpekur. "Tahu apa kau, Uchiha?" bentaknya, panas.

"Yang kutahu, Neji, bahwa adikmu menyelamatkanmu ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi. Seharusnya kaulah yang berada di posisi Hinata. Tindakan heroiknya terkenal di seantero kota saat itu. Mungkin beberapa tahun kemudian orang-orang lupa, tapi aku tidak," jelas Sasuke. Neji yang masih tidak terima melihat bocah itu mengenakan topeng seseorang yang berada di atas angin. "Kau merasa bersalah, bukan? Karena itulah kau merasa harus selalu melindunginya. Kau takut orang memandang hina padanya. Yang kau lihat hanya wajahnya yang menurutmu rusak. Tapi tidak semua orang berpikiran sepertimu."

Neji bagaikan ditampar, keras. Kalimat-kalimat Sasuke menohok ulu hatinya. "Aku tidak..." dia ingin menghardik Sasuke, tapi suaranya bahkan terdengar lemah di telinganya sendiri.

"Kau tidak salah," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Menurutku, kau seperti burung yang yang terkurung dalam sangkar yang kau buat sendiri. Neji, perasaan negatifmu membimbingmu pada pemikiran yang keliru. Aku tidak ada niat menyakiti Hinata," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Neji masih tidak percaya meski perkataan Sasuke menyentak akalnya. "Kau..benar-benar menyukainya?" tanyanya parau.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Aku suka Hinata."

"Kau tahu wajahnya…"

"Meski wajahnya dihiasi bekas luka," potong Sasuke mantap.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Karena aku suka. Aku sayang padanya. Neji, aku tak akan menyakitinya."

"Sesederhana itu?"

"Sesederhana itu!"

"Huh, _sayang_? Kau masih kelas sebelas!"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kelas, Congkak!" sergah Sasuke, kesal karena Neji terus-terusan meremehkannya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih tua, kau berpikir aku masih bocah ingusan!"

"Kau memang setahun lebih muda dariku," tunjuk Neji langsung.

Dua pemuda itu akhirnya bertengkar soal senioritas. Sungguh tidak penting!

* * *

Perlu bertahun-tahun bagi Neji untuk mengidentifikasi cara pandangnya yang keliru. Butuh seorang jenius Sasuke Uchiha yang lidahnya setajam silet untuk menyadarkannya bahwa selama ini tanpa sadar Neji memenjarakan dirinya sendiri dalam pemikiran sempit. Rasa bersalahnya pada sang adik telah membuatnya bertindak ekstrim, paranoid bahwa orang mendekati Hinata karena ada maksud tersembunyi.

Sasuke telah membawa perubahan signifikan pada Hinata. Adiknya itu semakin bersinar dan percaya diri. Namun sebagai seorang kakak, Neji terus bertanya-tanya, benarkah Sasuke memang tulus menyayangi Hinata?

Waktu membuktikan bahwa kecurigaan yang tersisa pada Sasuke pada akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas.

Lulus SMA, Hinata dan Sasuke kuliah di universitas yang sama, namun berbeda jurusan. Sasuke memilih studi sebagai dokter, sedang Hinata sebagai perawat. Empat setengah tahun kemudian mereka lulus. Ketika ada tawaran kerja di Kuwait, dua sejoli itu tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Meski berat hati, keluarga Hyuuga melepaskan si tengah itu.

"Aku masih kuatir dengan keselamatan kalian nantinya," ujar Neji. Kini dia mengambil alih Hyuuga Corp.

"Pihak rumah sakit sana menjamin keselamatan kami," kata Sasuke menenangkan. Hinata masuk menyiapkan minuman. Mereka baru saja selesai mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk terbang ke negara nun jauh itu.

Neji mengusap wajahnya, agak frustasi. "Berat rasanya membolehkan adik perempuanku ke negara konflik," ujarnya. Suaranya diwarnai putus asa.

Sasuke menggeleng. Bukannya tidak ada tawaran dari dalam negeri untuk memberdayakan tenaga dan pikiran mereka, namun tantangan dan pengalaman yang akan menyambut mereka tak akan ternilai harganya. Karena itulah tawaran dari negara lain yang mereka terima. "Hei, Kuwait negara aman. Kami akan ditempatkan di rumah sakit dan perumahan yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh ekspatriat. Kontraknya hanya empat tahun."

Neji menatap Sasuke. Matanya muram. "Anak gadis sendirian ke sana… Aku…" Neji mendesah, sedih.

"Sudah saatnya kau membiarkan Hinata mengepakkan sayap," ujar Sasuke bijak. "Dan lagi, dia tak akan ke sana sebagai gadis lagi."

Neji melotot. "Apa maksudmu? Kau apakan adikku?" tanyanya dengan suara keras. Berbagai dugaan berseliweran di kepalanya. Pria muda itu nyaris meloncat dari kursi panasnya.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat uap mengepul dari hidung dan telinga Neji. "Kami akan menikah sebelum berangkat ke Kuwait. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi karena ada pria yang akan melindunginya siang malam, dua puluh empat jam."

* * *

Neji harap-harap cemas. Pesawat yang membawa Hinata dan adik iparnya akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Sudah empat tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Hanya dari foto-foto yang _diupload _Hinata keluarga Hyuuga mengetahui penampilan Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak semakin dewasa dan tegas. Hinata masih tetap kalem. Rambutnya semakin panjang. Namun bekas luka di wajahnya adalah hal yang tak berubah.

Pernah suatu kali Neji bertanya pada Sasuke, apakah dia tak berniat menghilangkan bekas luka Hinata melalui operasi plastik. Jawaban tegas Sasuke membuat Neji terenyuh.

"Aku tak akan memaksa Hinata melakukannya. Neji, bekas luka itu menunjukkan kebesaran hati Hinata. Aku tidak malu. Tampangku sudah cukup untuk kami berdua."

Neji tersenyum. Tepukan pelan pada bahunya membuatnya menoleh.

"Kak, sebentar lagi mereka datang," ujar Hanabi lembut.

* * *

**The End**

_**Fire's Note: Cerita yang kelam, tapi tetap saya ingin menulisnya dan membagikannya. Thanks untuk sahabat yang telah menginspirasi saya. **_


End file.
